<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meilleurs amies by lumosik, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268930">Meilleurs amies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik'>lumosik</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021'>WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Челлендж кроссов и аушек [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beauty and the Beast (2017), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cosplay, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:02:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Meilleurs amies (перевод с фр.) - лучшие друзья</p><p>Hermione: lumosikcosplay (instagram)<br/>Belle: anargent.cosplay (instagram)<br/>Ph: ekimovaelnara (instagram)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Челлендж кроссов и аушек [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ челлендж</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meilleurs amies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Meilleurs amies (перевод с фр.) - лучшие друзья</p><p>Hermione: lumosikcosplay (instagram)<br/>Belle: anargent.cosplay (instagram)<br/>Ph: ekimovaelnara (instagram)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
<a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/ef/bf/NRupspZQ_o.jpg">Полный размер</a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
<a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/56/c1/h5L8SST4_o.jpg">Полный размер</a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
<a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/2a/d9/zGUt3t1Q_o.jpg">Полный размер</a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
<a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/dd/b1/vgO9g5XM_o.jpg">Полный размер</a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>